Slaves of an Empire
by Vega Tenala
Summary: Slaves of the Empire. That's what we always were. It's what we though we always would be. Barriss, my best and only friend, and I had been sold time and time again, together, until we were bought by a former Senator. Then everything changed for us… Femslash. Barrissoka. Don't like? Don't Read! If you do read it then please review! NOW ON HOLD


**Hello lovely readers! This story...more like this chapter...is one I've been working on for sometime. Just a few notes before we begin. This is a femslash story so this is not for people into that sort of thing. It will take time to update as I work through my writers block which seems to be plaguing me on everything at the moment so please bare with me on that. If you have ideas you think would work in this story then I'd appreciate the input.**

 **That's it folks! Enjoy the story and please review! It feeds my desire to write!**

* * *

The Sith Temple stood towering over the Market Square. Loyal Citizens of the Empire were milling about, making purchases, running stools, commanding slaves. It was a normal day. Sith apprentices also walked the market, taunting the slaves and the poorer stall owners. They had the run of the planet. The only thing a Sith couldn't do was kill another Sith, everyone new that, which made them all very…compliant. The Sun was shining, and the Sith were not as violent as normal. It was probably because not two days ago they had discovered what was believed to be the last colony of Pure-blooded Sith. There were an estimated three million in and around the system where they were found, in the unknown regions.

It was a sad day for the slaves though. Lords and Darths were purchasing them in the hundreds so that they could cater the parties and take part in the blood sports. Blood sports were reserved for the force sensitive slaves, who were trained by the Sith Apprentices to serve as bodyguards as well as gladiators. Senators also bought slaves for their own parties. The only reason they still had senators though, was to help keep track of all the planets.

Former Senator of Naboo, Padmé Amidala, was inwardly disgusted with the slave trade. Her Husband, Anakin, was a Sith himself when he was younger, and a slave himself before he was found. Except he went missing nearly five years before. No-one had any idea why a young, up-and-coming, powerful Sith would leave willingly, and it was assumed that he was killed by a group of freedom fighters.

She browsed that stalls, keeping out of the way of the Sith that watched her like Kath Hounds on the hunt, knowing they would only cause her more trouble that she wanted. She looked toward one of the stalls showing off slaves. He was currently showing off a young togruta and a mirilan. They were on one of the cheaper stalls, where slaves were of a less quality and kept in terrible conditions. They looked to be roughly fourteen, perhaps seventeen years of age. None she had come across looked as bad as they did now. Something inside told her to buy them, and get them away from an obviously cruel master.

She quickly walked over to them and spoke to the stall owner. He was greasy, acrid smelling man, wearing an oil spotted tunic. It looked, and smelt, as though he hadn't bathed in weeks. He was obviously one of the worse slavers in the galaxy, the ones that con everyone for a few more credits than can be afforded, the ones that care little for the life forms in heir care.

"How much for them?" she motioned toward the two girls.

"For who?"

"Your two slaves?"

"How much?" He chuckled. "Fif'y thousand, that's twen'y-five each."

She glanced at them, to see the two slaves now looking at her with fear in their eyes.

"Forty thousand and I can take them now."

"You would take 'em off me now? Alrigh' you gotta deal missy. Jus' be careful, the togurtan is a feisty little one, aint ya?"

The Togruta flinched slightly. Padmé felt even sorrier for them, so it could only be a good thing that she was buying them. She quickly took out some credit chips and placed them in his hand. He shook them a little and brought her over to her new slaves.

"This is ya new mistress." He told them. "Now I don' wanna here ya two causin' trouble an' makin' me look bad. If ya do then I have 'alf a mind to come flog ya meself, ya hear?"

"Yes Master." They replied in unison.

Padmé felt her blood boil at how submissive they were towards such a grotesque example of a human. They followed her for a ways when Padmé stopped and turned around to face them. There was fear instantly in their eyes. The togruta was a pale orange with facial marking that would have looked very pretty had they not of been covered by the dirt and grime of her previous owner. The Mirialan was also covered in grime.

"I am Padmé. When we reach my apartment you can both have a nice long bath, get all that dirt off of you. While you're both cleaning up I'll have Tekla take measurements and we can see about getting you some suitable clothes." She smile at them. They were quite taken aback at her kind and caring tone of voice. "So what are you names?"

"I'm Ahsoka Mistress."

"I am Barriss Mistress."

"One more thing. You don't have to call me Mistress. Personally I hate the word. If I could, I would have you both freed. But I can't, so you will stay with me. OK?"

They nodded in silence. Padmé smiled at them and bought some food from a nearby vendor who was courteous enough, but his smile made the former senator feel quite sick. It was very clear what he was thinking about doing if he could get her alone. When he gave her the food she had purchased, he attempted to sneak a quick hit to her bottom, but was quickly deprived of air. The twenty-seven year old ex-senator whirled around to find a familiar Sith holding his hand in a choking motion toward the vendor. She quickly bowed her head and sent a look to the girls to do the same.

"Now that isn't a very nice thing to do to a lady now is it?"

"I-uh…urach…p-ple-uak-please…ach…"

"Say you're sorry, now." Many people traversing the square turned to look at the disturbance, wearily eyeing the Sith but attempting to continue about their business, hoping that they didn't incur the wrath of the black-robed man choking someone lifeless.

"I-I'm….ach…s-sorr-ach-sorry...urhach."

"Good boy." The sith released him, "If I catch you doing that again, if _any_ Sith catches you doing that again, you may have to go shopping for a new hand. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes, m-m-my l-lord."

"Good. Now don't you have some lowlife to feed?"

The Vendor bowed his head quickly and scrambled away before he could be harmed any further, or worse. The Sith turned the Padmé and lowered his hood. He smiled and walked to her, pulling her chin up so that her brown eyes met his Sith yellow.

"Padmé, a pleasure to see you again."

"Lord Kenobi, what are you doing here?" She replied coldly, pulling away slightly.

"I wanted to buy some slaves, some trinkets…and see you of course." He smirked, his ever-so-slight ever-so-slightly shaggy hair waving in a gentle breeze.

"Well I was just leaving with my purchases."

He glanced to the two girls, heads still bowed, and gave them an appraising look.

"I see. Perhaps I will come by later and see you, it's been too long since we've talked."

"Lord Kenobi, I'm afraid you cannot come to see me tonight. I have business to take care of and I need to get these two settled into my apartment."

"Perhaps another time then." He turned back toward the temple. Padmé let out and angered huff, a small, inaudible growl making its way from her chest. Ever since Anakin had disappeared, Sith Lord Obi-Wan Kenobi had made it his mission to keep an eye on her and 'defend' her honour. It's not like he fancied her or anything, he himself was married to the Duchess of Mandalore, her good friend Satine Kryze. The two women agreed on many things, and shared her intense hatred of the slave trade. On the odd occasion they would buy up many slaves and free them by sending them to the Rebellion, with money they 'acquired' from Kenobi's account. Not that he ever noticed, he was loaded

She turned to the two girls and gave them the food that was still in her hands. They simply looked at her, bewildered at such a gift. She laughed slightly and shook her head.

"Eat, you need your strength. Please."

They gingerly took the food from her and ate it, always keeping an eye on the kind woman that seemed to have bought them. They had never been shown much kindness, let alone given any decent food to eat. Since they were young children, they'd had no-one but each other and nothing but the friendship they had formed, and they were cautious to accept the brunette's friendly personality, what with their long festering trust issues. But something gave them both a good feeling about her.

They had no idea what the food was, but it was delicious. Ahsoka could tell that she was eating a very rich and tender meat, full of flavour. Well to her it was, she had never had anything more than a spoonful or two of tasteless gruel or a simple ration stick. Both barely keeping her sustained, and normally keeping her weak. This was something else. Barriss was having similar thoughts about her own food, vegetarian of course. It was clear that the kind woman knew their dietary needs.

"Thank you." They said when the had finished their food.

"Come on, I'll take you home and get the guest bedroom set up. Then we can get you some more food and introduce you to a friend of mine." Padmé motioned for them to follow her to a nearby apartment block. Ahsoka read the the sign, as best she could anyway from what she had picked up over the years. They had never been taught to read or write, that was considered a _human_ privilege. The slaves that were taught to read and write were rare to find and sold for high amounts of money, usually to business men and women in need of an assistant. There were colonies of aliens that could read a write, supposedly, a civilization built on equality and respect, but the Sith always denied this.

"This is the building where I live, the 500 Republica. I live on the top floor, alone with my droids."

They walked inside, entering the durasteel turbolift. Padmé pressed one of the buttons, they didn't see which, and felt the lift start moving up. Ahsoka and Barriss where a little freaked when the turbolift started to move, but quickly figured that was its purpose, but remained slightly tense for the entire ride up to the apartment.

When they exited the turbolift, they walked into an elaborate hallway. They immediately knew that the former senator that had bought them, and possibly saved them, was most likely a very wealthy person. They watched as the young woman opened up the door and then followed her into the apartment. It clearly belonged to a former senator, and looked luxurious to the girls as they looked around in awe.

"Threepio! Can you help me with something? Bring Artoo with you."

A minute later, a gold plated protocol droid waddled into the room followed by a white and blue astromech droid who, from the sounds of the tweets and whistles, was excited to meet the new visitors. Ahsoka and Barriss looked amazed at the sight of the droids, but remained silent.

"I need you two to prepare the guest bedroom with two beds for my friends. Why don't you introduce yourselves."

"Oh, how wonderful to meet you both! I am Cee Threepio, human-cyborg relations. And this bucket of bolts is my companion Artoo-Detoo."

Artoo tweeted and whistled excitedly and rolled over to Ahsoka, who became a little freaked at the doids interest, by stayed still. The astromech nudged her side, so in a moment after not knowing what to do, she placed a hand of his dome and stroked it a little. Artoo rotated his head in affection and let out an appreciative whistle. Ahsoka giggled a little, followed by Barriss joining in, and then Padmé joined in as well.

"I think he likes you." She chuckled. "He's a very brave little droid, saved my life several times in fact."

"Really?" Ahsoka spoke up, finally getting a little confidence from the little nagging voice telling her it was OK.

"Yes, the first was while I was Queen of Naboo, and then several times as the war has progressed. He was left behind when my Husband disappeared."

"You were Queen of Naboo?" Barriss questioned, gaining confidence from Ahsoka's example.

"Yes, I was fourteen when I was elected. I served two terms and then accepted a position as Senator. When my husband disappeared, I stepped down but Lord Kenobi, he insisted that I stay on the capital and made sure I kept my apartment." She pulled out of her reminiscing quickly and smiled at them. "I'm sure you two must be starving, I'll have Teckla make something for lunch."

"Who's Teckla?"

"She's my good friend and handmaiden from Naboo. She'll be pleased to meet you."

As if on queue, a young woman walked in, clearly trying to avoid Padmé's gaze. The former senator looked hurt, and then determination crossed her face as she felt the realization and worry for her handmaiden hit her. Quickly she got up and walked over to Teckla who was trying to avoid noticed on the other side of the room. Ahsoka was momentarily worried for the young woman, but then watched in awe of what happened.

"Teckla, what happened?" She asked with genuine concern evident in her voice.

"I-it's nothing." She stumbled over her words, trying to keep the left side of her face from view.

"Teckla, come on. I can help you. Did someone hurt you?" Teckla remained silent. "Was it Julan? Did he hurt you?" More silence. Anger filled Padmé, the handmaidens silence speaking volumes to her compassionate and caring side. "Why don't you introduce yourself to my guests and make yourself comfortable while I call Sabé to fill in for you OK?"

"O-ok." Teckla turned away, careful to make sure she hid the left side of her face, hoping that the the former Queen wouldn't notice. But she did. Padmé shook her head and sent a message to her friend and decoy, stating that her help was required, before grabbing a md-kit from the nearby cupboard. She sat down with Teckla across from Barriss and Ahsoka, the handmaiden trying to keep her face from view still.

"Teckla." She said sternly, her instructions evident yet net needed to be said.

Reluctantly, the Nabooian woman removed her hand, revealing a bruise the size of Alderaan. It was a multitude of purples and pinks, hinting at a greenish tinge. The area around the eyeball was blackened and her cheek half-swollen. Ahsoka steeled herself and turned to Barriss, giving a single nod. The Mirialan stood up and walked over to the injured woman.

She gently placed her hand on the injured side and focused. Padmé was amazed as she watched as the bruise slowly paled, the swelling reduced and the black eye went back to its original colour. In another minute, the entirety of the left side of Teckla's face was completely healed. Padmé smiled and chuckled to herself.

"Of course. You had to be force-sensitive."

"My lady…?"

"It can't be a coincidence." She stood up and began pacing. "The anniversary of the day my husband, my force-sensitive husband, goes missing, I find a force-sensitive!" She continued to laugh. She had gone hysterical.

"Mi-...Padmé, are you OK?"

"Okay? Am I okay? I'm fine. Its the force thats sick, playing this kind of joke on me. Why I married a Sith I don't know. Now the force has its reasons yes, but why me?"

It was at that moment that Sabé entered the apartment, in time to witness Padmé's breakdown. She could only shake her head and raised her eyebrows at her long time friend. She walked over and looked between Teckla, Ahsoka, and Barriss.

"What happened? No, let me guess. From what she's rambling I assume the Mirialan is force-sensitive."

Barriss and Ahsoka looked confusedly at each other. Barriss walked back to Ahsoka and sat down. The Togruta opened her mouth, gaining a little more confidence. "What is a 'force sensitive'?"

Sabé looked at them and began it explain as best she could. "They have the ability to control things, move objects with their mind, see the future, heal people, things like that. They can do it as second nature, but the more practice, the more powerful one becomes. However, most people are not force-sensitive, those who are are normally taken to the Sith academy to be turned into monsters."

"So Barriss…"

"Could be taken to become a Sith, a dark force user if she were human. Or she could risk her life and train in the light side in secret. Unfortunately I know nothing more. But you've concealed it for this long, so you should be fine, for now."

Sabé took Padmé into her arms and did her best to calm her long time friend. It took a while, but the former senator finally began to cool off and stop her hysterics. The handmaiden guessed that everything finally caught up with the young woman, forcing her mind outside its limits. Not that she couldn't relate, and she had seen this happen when the former politician had been overworked before when her Husband had disappeared, albeit this time was a little less violent and a little more quiet.

Padmé regained control of her breathing and began to apologize to her guests when Ahsoka out up her hand and smiled warmly.

"It's OK, we understand."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you."

* * *

The Clones stood to attention as he inspected their newly polished armor. He didn't run a group of bounty hunters, he lead a Company of the Grand Imperial Army and he'd be damned if his unit wasn't the very finest. Each clone that he commanded knew of his very high expectations and each complied exactly to his specifications. Those that did not, they had it harder than the rest. They would have to put up with higher physical exertion, a ship load of errands and, as a last resort, guarding the Sith Academy. No man has failed him more than twice, and every-man had one free pass before he dished out any punishments.

In all honesty, he wasn't to fond of disciplining his brothers but as he was at the command of the Sith, he had to do as they wished. What made him more tough, was that he was the commanding officer of the 501st Legion, the personal legion of clones of the Emperor. Originally Clones were created for the republic, and he was a clone loyal to democracy, but he had to hide it and hide it well or risk the wrath of the Sith, or worse.

His name was Rex, Captain Rex and formerly under the command of Sith Lord Anakin Skywalker, known to many a Darth Vader and was, at the time he went missing, the apprentice of the Emperor Palpatine, even though the bulk of his training had been carried out by Lord Kenobi. The Captain knew Skywalker wasn't dead, he was alone and he obviously didn't want to be found and respected the General's choice, since he was technically heir to the Empire. He quickly dismissed his men when he found them satisfactory. His comlink beeped, an unidentified signal.

"This is Captain Rex, who is this?"

"You know who I am." He recognised the voice.

"Yes, I do. What do you need?"

"Code Thirty Three, Alpha, Epsilon, Delta. You think you can handle that?"

"Its what my company has been waiting for. It would be an honor."

The comlink suddenly cut out. Rex smirked slightly and spoke into his comlink to his own unit, Torrent Company.

"Alright boys, it's time. I need you at our Barracks cafeteria in half an hour on the double."

A flow of "Yes Sirs" flooded through the comlink as his men acknowledge his commands. His smirk turned into a full blown smile. It was finally time, he would finally get to do his duty to the True Republic. The organisation had been secretly up and running for over four thousand years, since after the end of The Great War with the Resurgent Sith Empire. When the bill was passed to cut ties with the Jedi, hope was through lost. Now, he knew, the Republic would rise once more and his purpose would be complete.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in an Alternate Universe..._

"You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness." Obi-Wan Kenobi yelled at his former padawan, who was currently down two legs and what was his remaining flesh arm. His former apprentice looked at him, eyes as yellow as the lava below them, filled with the power and darkness of the Dark Side of the Force.

"I hate you!" The twenty-two year old yelled back, seeing the loss and disappointment in Obi-Wans eyes fueling his hate driven emotions.

"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you." Obi-Wan replied, his heart breaking at the words his friend, his brother, had just spoken to him of all people. They had known each other for near enough thirteen years, and it was all destroyed with those three words which struck like a lightsaber to the heart. He watched, holding back tears as the now Sith Lord caught on fire and began to burn. It was hard but he picked the former Jedi's lightsaber, and turned his back on what was meant to be the Chosen One, as hope was laid to rest and as the Galaxy fell to the Darkside.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading folks! I'll get the next chapter up and ready soon!**


End file.
